


Remember the Time (Hamilton AU)

by Coran



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coran/pseuds/Coran
Summary: Alexander Hamilton and Thomas Jefferson were best friends as kids, but got seperated by an enormous storm in their home town. Over 10 years later, they run into eachother in New York, Alex a popular dancer and Thomas a business lawyer. As they start to rebuild the bond they once had, they soon fall in love and try to find the spark that brought them so close when they were young. Will they fall deeply in love or fall apart at their seams? {Title and basis inspired by; Michael Jackson's 'Remember the Time'}This is originally posted on Wattpad, so please go give it support there!!@rychatonthelit on wattpad+other platforms





	1. Chapter 1

  Alexander was 14, Thomas 15. They were best friends, 'those guys', the class clowns and womanizers, yet they were called annoying dorks. This was in Nevis, Puerto Rico, in 1995.

  Alexander Hamilton has always been a short little angry smarty pants, street and school wise. Though he was educationally talented, his real passion was music, and sooner dancing. He always danced, and was remarkably good at it for never being in a class.

  Meanwhile, Thomas was more calm, he liked to argue and be right and was also very smart. He and Alex would have long intellectual conversations about things like girls, food, video games, at one time the value of pets, and most would end in Alex jumping around like an angry munchkin. Thomas loved that.

  So here they were, sitting on the solid and unevenly sized grey and pale blue rocks that sat outside of their favorite food joint in town, which was also close to school. The day was windy and cloudy, foggy and cold yet humid. The town was preparing itself for the coming wind storm, but as kids they didn't tend much to the disaster. The boys were having a discussion about romance, and whether or not it was still alive. In this time they spoke in their native tongue, of course, but this is what it translates to.

  "Guys just sing about fucking bitches and getting money these days, and girls romance songs are about heartbreak-" Thomas looked at him and layed his hands on the table. "Not true, I know guys and girls that sing about genuine love. Michael Jackson-" Alex slammed his hands on the table after him. "He doesn't count in music discussions, you know that. Even in real life though, nobody goes out of their way to do anything romantic anymore. When I date a person, I wanna take them out and treat them like I endlessly love them. Nobody understands that anymore."

  Thomas smirked at him a little and shook his head lightly. "Well, you've never been on a date with _the_ Thomas Jefferson before." Alex blushed a little, leaning closer. "Yeah, I haven't. Care to demonstrate inside?" He lifted his hand to signal the diner. Thomas chuckled softly and nodded, standing. "If you'll come with me-" he held his hand out, before being interrupted by a quickly growing gust of wind and human screams. The rain got harder and everything around started to shake against the wind.

  Alex stood and looked to Thomas, whimpering. Thomas grabbed his hand and ran off, Alex stumbling behind. The storm chased them, the rain like an impending doom as it hit harder on them. The wind was so thick it mixed and blended with the screams of those doomed to get caught in it. Crashing and caving, buildings being swept away and people flying past as they were picked up by the wind.

  Thomas stopped and looked at it all, squeezing Alex close. The smaller boy started to wheeze and shake, sobbing. He watched all of these people 's homes get destroyed. He had a mother and father and little brother at home. Thomas had parents and a sister. Their homes were soon to get swept up in this mess.

  Thomas picked him up off the ground, Alex crying against him as he ran. They had to get to their families, their houses close by on the same street. When they got to this familiar blue house on the corner, it was already nearly in shreds. That just made Alex sob harder.

  "Breathe, boy, breath.." Thomas huffed softly, voice hoarse from his panting. He walked down the road fast, looking for their homes. The wind picked up and suddenly shrapnel from the houses on the right side of the street flew at them, a slab of wood knocked Thomas right on the head and he fell. "F-fuck-Alexander-!" Alex fell into the flooding road and could barely stand, his body shaking as he cried out. "Thomas!!"

  Before he could catch his footing and stand back up, Thomas was unconcious and swept into the rain. Alex ran after him, before hearing his name be called from the opposite direction. He turned around and saw his little brother, James, lying there stuck under a telephone pole.

  "Alex, I think my legs are broken!!" He screamed, Alex didn't know who to go for, his best friend of all time or his little brother. He let out a struggled choke and ran to James, pushing the pole into the road over his legs. The boy squealed in pain, sobbing hysterically.

  "Where's mama!?!" He cryed. Alexander stared at him. "She wasn't with you!?" James shook his head. "Fuck, where's mama!?" Alex repeated. He picked up his younger brother, running to their house. It was in shambles.

  The last thing he remembered was his Dad running to him and saying his mom was caught up and unfortunatley passed away, before he felt an intense pounding pain in his back and fell to the ground, small frail boy in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

  The small man always wore his dark green shirt with 'Nevis' written across the back in white to the dance studio. He was part of _Burden,_ the newest dancegroup in New York, and they were good. Advanced spins and leaps and very smooth and hip-hop like, with a hint of jazz and ballet. The group was gigged at malls and birthdays for now, but they were quickly rising and getting better.

  Alexander had learned English after moving here and was dating the sweetest girl, Eliza Schuyler. They lived in the same apartment complex, but she always stayed in his room because it was closer to the first floor. She didn't dance, in fact she worked at the clothing store the crew shopped at. This was how she met Alexander, she got them deals on their performance outfits.

  This day he was at the studio, they'd just finished up a whole day's practice at their newest choreography, when Eliza showed up with a bag of food from the neighborhood market. They were very healthy eaters and loved to get their food and groceries there.

  "Hey, Hammy cakes..! I brought you chicken fettuccine!" She smiled, being casual friends with everyone else at this point too, so she just trotted into the studio and sat next to her boyfriend where he was drying off by a fan. Alexander smiled at her, leaning over to kiss her cheek with his sweaty lips. "Hey Elizakins, thank you so much!" He took it from her and sat up, opening the lid. She smiled and took out her own, looking over at him.

  He lightly mumbled soft prayers under his breath before eating, digging in excitedly. Eliza smiled at him and ate too, admiring his sweaty body in his loose tank top. He always looked his best after dance. Almost how he looked after sex. She smirked at the thought and took another bite.

  Alex watched her beautiful face in thought, his mind wandering. Her birthday was coming up, and he needed to get her something special. Not just a good b-day fuck, a real present. She said she didn't want anything, which just made Alex want to give her something more. The only thing he knew well was the art of his feet and hands, and he felt a good idea would be to make a little thing for her. So he was, the group was working on a dance for Eliza, of course not to her knowledge. She snapped him out of his thoughts.

  "So, what have you guys been working on? You always tell me what the crew is dancing to next." Eliza said, before taking another bite. Alexander smiled at her and shrugged a little. "Oh, nothing. It's.. I don't think it'll be as good as we can do," he lied. It was better, spectacular. Lots of time and effort from everyone was being put into this. Alex's good friend, Aaron, was sitting around them when the conversation occured, leaning in to join.

  "Hehe, yeah, I feel like it's really lacking that _pizzaz_ we normally got." He smirked, patting Alex's arm. Alex nodded and looked at her. "See, nothing much. You'll get to see it when it's ready, I promise." Little did they know, Eliza paid Laurens five bucks to tell her that they were making a dance for her, which made her quite happy to hear.

  "Okay, well, are you ready to go home?" She smiled, taking his hand. Alex nodded and smiled, holding hers back and tossing the trash from their meal. "Bye guys, and great work today! See you tomorrow for conditioning."

  They all groaned.

 "I know, folks, hush!"   
~~  
  At home, the second they walked through the door, Eliza was all over him, kissing him and pushing him on the bed. "Whoa whoa, hey babe-!" Alex chuckled as she crawled over him.

 "What, you shy, baby?" She giggled softly, pulling his shirt over his head. Alex purred and grabbed her cheeks, kissing her proudly.

 "Never." Alexander smiled, beaming at her.

  Eliza took her own blouse off, unbuttoning it bottom first. "I'm sure you wouldn't be so shy as to help me out then?" She sneered softly, fiddling with the second to top button teasingly. Alex snickered and bit at it, pulling the buttons apart with his teeth. Eliza gasped and purred at him, rubbing his stubbly cheeks.

  Just when Alex had unclasped her bra and began kissing down her neck, his phone rang. "Hnnng, sorry babe-" he didn't want to miss something important.

 "Hello?"

 "Alex, someone here says they wanna talk to you. Now." Aaron said.

 "Who?"

 "Won't tell us. Says you know him."

  Alex thought and sighed, nodding. "Yeah, okay. I'll be over in 15." He hung up.

  Eliza sat up and looked at him. "You have to go back already?" Alex nodded and looked back at her. "Sorry. Someone says they wanna see me, probably about that fight Hercules got into last week." He said, putting his shirt back on.

  "You stay here, it won't take long, I promise." Alex smiled softly, kissing her lips and petting her hair back. "Then I'll be back and you can show papa what you want." Eliza purred and beamed. "Okay, Alex. Be careful."

 "Always."


	3. Chapter 3

  "Dude, hurry your ass up!" Thomas called happily, motioning to Alexander as he sped-walked over. "Shut up, Jefferson, I got short legs!" He called back, voice cracking when he said 'piernas'. The darker boy just cackled as he caught up, smacking the lighter's back. "Aw, look at little Ally boy, finally hitting puberty." "Shut your mouth!"

  They both laughed and walked up the poorly paved black road to Thomas' house, where his mother was making them dinner. Alex looked over at Thomas, smirking. His gay ass little pedostache and curly Prince hair, long in the front and short the rest of the way back. He loved it.

 "So, you heard about the storm, right?" Thomas said more quietly now, looking at him. Alex came out of his thoughts and looked back at him. "Uh-huh. What about it?"

 "It's serious this time, Alexander. A hurricane. We should do something. Help fortify the town or something!" Thomas squeaked. Alex shrugged. "Yeah, but what would that do? Can't fortify it a mountain high in two weeks." He said bleakly.

  Thomas stared at him a little and scowled, stopping. "You're doing it again, dude." Alexander took another step after and stopped to turn and face him. "Doing what, _dude?"_ "Being an asshole. Denying the obvious, pretending everything is fine and ignoring the problem. The town is gonna be destroyed, Alex. Maybe we-we get our family away, or-or.."

  Alexander huffed and looked up at the taller boy, shivering. "Thomas, I know there's.. God, but, what can we do? Can't get far enough before it hits, can't build a mountain, can't.." He looked back at Thomas.

 "I ignore it because I don't want to loose my family or, or you, dude. You're my best friend." Thomas nodded quickly. "God, that's why I'm so worried! I don't want to loose my family, you or your family!" He started to tremble. Alex grabbed his hands.

 "Hey, hey, I'm the one with all the health issues, okay? Breath." He chuckled. Thomas stared at him and did so, nodding slowly. The only thing that helped him focus was Alexander. He wasn't gay, but he could look at his eyes forever. They were almost pretty like a girl's, just a super gorgeous dark greenish, almost brown color. Alex's stupid long brown emo hair he refused to cut was the best when they listened to rock and roll at the store lot down the road where the cool kids have a radio, and he'd headbang and play air guitar like an idiot. He loved it.

  Thomas smiled at him softly and kept walking slowly, Alexander keeping a hold of one of his hands. No, they weren't gay. But Thomas sure loved him. And Alex sure loved him.

  They got to the house and walked in to Thomas' little sister crying on the floor. "What now, Lucy?" He said sternly.

  Alex always joined in on the fun. "Yeah, babyface? What's got babyface leakin' this time?" She shook her head and scowled at them.

 "Nothing! Leave me alone, meanies!" Thomas chuckled, shaking his head and patting Alex's arm to motion him to go upstairs.

  They got to his room and Thomas immidiately pulled out a bag of weed from his drawer. Alex laughed.

 "Can't wait 10 damn minutes to say hi to your mom, fucktard?" Thomas shrugged and laughed too. "I suppose." They walked to her sideroom and Thomas went in. "Mom? Alexander and I are home!"

  Her sweet yet almost elder sounding voice chimed happily as the small black woman shuffled in quickly. "Hey Tommy, hey Ally!" "Hey-!" "Hi, mom! How was your day?" They talked for a little bit, before she told them dinner would be ready in half an hour and went back downstairs.

 Thomas led him back to the room and sat, looking at Alexander. "Satisfied?" "Very." "Can I make you loose your fuckin' head now?" "You can try." Thomas rolled a joint lightning fast, can't blame the guy for smoking since he was 12. Well, yeah you can.

 "And you told me your mom found out, didn't you!?" Alex laughed out of no where, having that sudden thought. Thomas chuckled along, lighting it. "Yeah, and totally doesn't give a fuck, as long as Dad and Lucy don't know." "That's wicked." "Totally."

  As Thomas passed it too him and blew out the smoke, starting a new conversation. "I'm kinda.. Scared. Alexander." He admitted softly, looking over at the smaller boy.

  Alex sat up and took it, nodding. "Yeah, I.. I am too, Thomas. It's a scary thing that's gonna happen. People will probably die." Thomas glared at him and smacked the back of his head. "Yeah, duhdur, shut up idiot! But, yeah, I know." Alex rubbed where he smacked him and nodded slowly, taking a long drag.

 "Let's make a pact."

 "A pact?"

 "To not leave eachother behind. Or eachother's families, if it comes to. We all protect eachother." Alex said, passing the joint to Thomas.

 "Yeah. Yeah, Alexander. I like that." He spit in his hand, holding it out. Alex did the same, chuckling and shaking his hand.

 "We'll get through this damn storm together, Alexander."

 "Fuck yeah we will."   
  



	4. Chapter 4

  Alexander drove back up to the dance studio, wondering who could be here to see him and not want to say their name. He hadn't done anything dirty, he was sure Eliza hadn't, he hoped none of his team had. The only other thing he could think of was either that someone from Herc's fight wants to talk to him or someone is there to book a performance.

  As he pulled up, he took note of the dark reflective magenta car in front of the studio. It was a nice car, someone rich and important was here. He parked and got out of his own car, sticking his keys in his front pocket as he walked in.

 "Alexander, someone's here for you!" Aaron called.

 "You told me already, idiot." Alex laughed, walking in. There was a man standing in the corner in a business suit. He was kinda short and pretty wide, dark in the skin and hair. His suit nearly matched the color of the car outside. He turned around when Alex arrived.

 "Hamilton?" His deep and sturdy voice said. Alex couldn't see his eyes, he wore some fancy aviator type sunglasses. He nodded. "Yeah, and you?"

 "Just call me Madison. I have a friend that wants to see you." He said bluntly, hands folded behind his back. Alex nodded and gulped slowly. "And I can't know who that is, can I?" "Afraid not, Sir."

 "And you want me to go right now?"

 "Yes."

 "Can I know where we're going?"

 "Just.. Downtown.."

 "I'm gonna text my girlfriend."

  They walked out and James got into his magenta car. Alex stood outside of it texting Eliza about what's happening, not sure if he was invited into such a pristeigous car. "Get in, Mr. Hamilton.?" He said. He did so slowly. "Nice hot rod." Alex chuckled slowly. Madison nodded and drove as he spoke his soft deep tone. "Thank you. My.. friend is very important in business."

 "So why does he wanna see me?"

 "Honestly, he didn't tell me either."

  Alex gulped and nodded, both of them falling silent the rest of the car ride.

~~

  A while later, they arrived at a tall skyscraper in northern downtown. "Wh-whoa.. Someone who works _here_ wants to see _me_..?" Alexander said weakly. Madison nodded. "Yes sir."

  He led him inside and went up to the desk, making the smaller stand at the velvet ropes. Alex stood still and looked around. It was so beautiful, there was lots of very detailed snd realistic art, like something old greek or italian artists would make, and golden rims that had a swirling design aliging the stairs that went to the second and third story. It ended there, but the elevator went all the way to the top.

 "How many stories is this building?" Alex whispered once Madison joined him again. "50, sir." "Wow!" He led him to an elevator with 'Staff Only' written on it. He used this card he must've gotten from the desk to open the doors, pressing the button that said '43'.

  They stood silently, the elevator music actually pleasant. Alex bobbed a little. Madison glanced a little behind his sunglasses. Alex stopped. He watched the electronic numbers on the wall next to the doors. '23..24..25..26..27...' It stopped. Another one rides the bus.

  The doors opened and a pale man walked in, pressing '38'. Him and Madison looked at eachother, making small talk. "Lee, how are you?" "Good, and you, Madison?" "Swell." "Who's this?" Lee motioned to the other man. "Hamilton. Here to see someone." "Ah. You're the dancer?" Alex slowly nodded. "You're gonna see someome swell, everyone's wondering why he wanted you here." Alex gulped again. "Heheh, I'm wondering that too." He said softly.

  Lee soon got off and later the screen finally read the dreaded '43'. Alex gulped slowly and got out with Madison, looking around at all the cubicles and offices while walking close behind him. Most of the men in the building had worn different colored suits, but everyone on this story wore the same magenta color Madison did.

  It seemed like they walked forever before Madison stopped and turned down another hallway, Alex already tired. "God, how big is this place?" "Small." Madison replied. "Compared to other places I've worked, small." Alex chuckled weakly and kept at his side, stuggling to keep up with the larger man.

  And then once more, Madison stopped, turned, and unlocked a door with the card, simply leading to another hallway. Alex gasped and groaned a little. Seven doors down, finally, Madison unlocked a door to a room, seemingly empty.

 "Sir, I have.. Him for you." Madison called out, motioning for Alex to sit, which he did nervously. A door opening was hearable from down a hallway in the room, followed by footsteps. Alex couldn't see who it was and shivered more as they approached. Was it someone that wanted to kill him, it almost seemed like it. Was it someone he did know, and doesn't remember? God that was a long hallway, and an echo-y one if they could hear the door from that far. Was it someone from his family in Nevis or something? God the suspense was killing him. Madison stood and went to the door, looking in to the man approaching and whispering something.

  Finally the mystery man stepped out and looked at Alexander with the same magenta colored suit and wide black eyes. Alex gasped.

_"Thomas Jefferson..!?"_


End file.
